


starry night

by zephyrrr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: Byulyi and Solar were childhood best friends. They grew up together and couldn't imagine how they would live without having each other's back. The two of them liked to spend their time at the pier; it was their favorite place and called it their safe haven. When Solar graduated from college, she immediately applied to become a Stewardess. She knew that Byulyi was against on her idea, but she chose to follow her dreams instead of following her heart. Byulyi was left all alone at their safe haven; still waiting for Solar to come back.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly inspired to the song 'Starry Night' by MAMAMOO.
> 
> Please pay attention to the lyrics before proceeding. Thank you.

_My hands have been a bit cold, spring is here already  
_

_Dreamy breeze leave its mark at places  
  
It's different than usual, I like it_

_Will tomorrow be a little different?  
  
\- **Starry Night / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
The sun was about to set in a few minutes, but Byulyi was still sitting on the pier. Her head was leaning onto the left side of the railings.   
  
Her finger traced the mouth of the bottle as she thought of _someone_ important to her; _someone_ close to her heart.   
  
Byulyi's eyes were tired of crying every single day since _she_ left. Her heart never beat the same pace after _she_ left Byulyi.   
  
The woman released a loud sigh, keeping herself sane even if she's close to lose it as day passes by. She glanced again at the setting sun and quietly bid her goodbye. Byulyi promised to go back tomorrow.   
  
She closed her eyes and she was not surprised when _her_ face flashed inside her head. Byulyi smiled bitterly. _When will I see you again?  
_  
Byulyi got up and walked towards her house like a zombie. She lost her half when _she_ left her, and that's why she lost half of her energy, too.  
  
Her doorknob felt cold; it matched with her heart. _Even if spring has already started, everything around me is cold_. Byulyi's life would never be the same without her _sun_.  
  
She went straight to her kitchen and opened another bottle of beer. Byulyi drank the bitter liquor without stopping as she closes her eyes. It closed tightly after she swallowed the last drop of it.   
  
Her eyes wandered around her house absentmindedly. Byulyi's dark orbs started to water as her mind played the memories of the past.   
  
Byulyi counted one to one hundred; it was her way to distract herself from the memories that were starting to eat up her system and continuously breaking her heart into pieces.   
  
She gasped for an air as her chest twitches. A bitter liquid lingered inside her throat, minutes later, she found herself kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and releasing the bitter liquor.   
  
Byulyi coughed before reclining her back against the cold wall of the bathroom. She groaned when she her head throbbed furiously.   
  
"This shit is nothing compared to..." Byulyi took a deep breath. "...to the--" She stopped muttering words when her phone rang. She crawled towards the sofa and tried to search for her phone.   
  
Byulyi didn't bother to know the caller. Ever since she left her, Byulyi stopped assuming that every single call was from her.   
  
_"Unnie?"_  
  
It was Wheein.  
  
_"Are you drunk again?"  
_  
She smiled softly when she sensed a sad voice in her friend's voice.   
  
Byulyi cleared her throat.  
  
"Of course, not,"  
  
Wheein scoffed.   
  
_"Liar."_  
  
Byulyi laughed when Wheein caught her. No one knew how destroyed she was, but Wheein and Hyejin were an exception.   
  
"You got me there."  
  
_"You know the consequences when you drink liquor, Unnie. Can you handle it?"_  
  
"I can, plus, dreaming about the past after drinking is not going to make me forget about it. It makes me remember every single detail about it. It's just that, the liquor adds more pain."  
  
The other line was silent for a whole minute.   
  
_"It don't make sense,"  
_  
"I need to feel the pain, Wheein-ah,"  
  
Wheein's voice broke.   
  
_"Why?"_   
  
"To make my heart numb."  
  
_"Unnie..."_  
  
Byulyi ascended to the second floor of the house and went to her bedroom. She immediately lay down on the soft mattress.   
  
"I'm going to sleep, Wheein-ah. See you soon."  
  
Then she ended the call.   
  
She sighed when a teardrop fell from her eye. Byulyi took a deep, shaky breath to suppress her sobs.   
  
Her eyes automatically shut and she knew what would happen next.  
  
***  
  
Byulyi was playing PlayStation 4 alone inside their house. She heard about a family that would move in beside their house. She felt ecstatic about it and couldn't help but smile when she imagined playing with their daughter.   
  
For the fourth time, Byulyi glanced at the said house from their window. She was waiting for the family to arrive and even made her mom make a homemade Italian pizza.   
  
Byulyi got up from the bed earlier than usual. Her mom was surprised when she saw her daughter descending to the stairs, flashing a cute smile.   
  
After an hour, she heard the sound of an engine near their house. When she peaked outside, she saw a truck loaded with different kinds of stuffs. Her eyes sparkled automatically.   
  
Later on, an SUV followed. A middle-aged man got out from the car and opened the passenger side. A beautiful woman got out, and her husband - she presumed - opened the back seat.   
  
A girl in a pig tails, holding three books on her right hands while holding a cup of ice cream on her left welcomed Byulyi's orbs.  
  
_Meh, not my type_ , Byulyi thought.   
  
Byulyi went back to the Sala and continued her paused game on PlayStation 4. She admitted that she was _very_ disappointed when she saw the girl. Byulyi knew that they wouldn't get along.   
  
Her mind became busy for a while before she realized that someone was knocking on their door.  
  
When she opened it, the same kid welcomed her sight. Seeing the girl made her heart pound, then she remembered that the girl was not her type.  
  
Her eyes bored on the girl's without saying anything. It was the girl's cue to do her agenda.   
  
"H-hi, my name is Solar--"   
  
Byulyi cut her off. "I did not ask."  
  
Solar raised her left brow and cleared her throat. "I live next-door, well, we just moved in earlier. My mom wants to give you these," Then she showed the plate full of rice cakes to Byulyi. "She said that if you want more, just knock on our door."  
  
Byulyi followed the girl with her eyes as she holds the plate of rice cakes. _Did she just ignore my rudeness?  
_  
She was still looking at her when Solar turned around midway.   
  
"Nice shirt, by the way." After that, she smiled so, so beautifully. It made Byulyi's heart skip a beat.   
  
Her mind didn't function well in a minute, so she wasn't able to respond to her. Byulyi brought her hand up to her face and she felt the hotness of it.   
  
She was blushing.  
  
"Oh, no," She closed her eyes, "Hell, no." Then she groaned. "No way!"  
  
She was clutching her chest when her mom came out of the kitchen. "What's wrong, sweetie?"   
  
Byulyi smiled awkwardly. "Nothing, Mom. I just lost in the battle."  
  
Solar's voice played non-stop inside her head and remembered something.   
  
_"Nice shirt, by the way."  
_  
Byulyi slowly looked down on her shirt and looked up with a wide opened eyes and mouth.   
  
She ran to the mirror to check if she was seeing things right, and boy, she wasn't wrong.  
  
_No shit, Sherlock.  
_  
Byulyi just wore a shirt with an ahegao printed on it.   
  
Her hands automatically went up to her hair and held a handful of it. She was dying in a major embarrassment.   
  
Her face blushed severely than earlier and she was close to rip her shirt.  
  
_Mom didn't even tell me about it!  
_  
She stopped thinking about it and realized Solar's knowledge about ahegao.   
  
"She watches anime?" Byulyi asked herself. "She watches anime!"   
  
Byulyi ran towards the door and went to Solar's house. She didn't bother to change her shirt because she just received a compliment from a beautiful girl just by wearing it.   
  
She knocked three times as she tried to stop herself from being excited. Byulyi unconsciously bit her lower lip while waiting for the door to open.   
  
Solar's mom appeared. She smiled sweetly when she saw Byulyi and opened the door widely.   
  
"Hi, may I ask where Solar is?" Byulyi asked her mom even if she's god damn nervous. Her palms were sweaty while fidgeting the hem of her shirt behind.   
  
Solar's mom smirked playfully. "I thought you were asking for another plate of rice cakes,"   
  
The girl brought her hand up to her nape and scratched it due to another major embarrassment. "That, too."  
  
Solar's mom laughed wholeheartedly and it sounded like a music to Byulyi. She looked at Solar's mom amusingly.   
  
"Just kidding. Come on in, she's reading her book."  
  
The woman assisted her to the wide garden full of different kinds of flowers, and left. It was a pleasant sight for Byulyi.   
  
A kid who was sitting on a chair had her back at them. Her feet were crossed on the top of the table.  
  
_Does she even know what manners is?  
_  
Byulyi wasn't annoyed by the girl's position, she was rather amused by the sight. Her good girl image was gone inside Byulyi's mind.   
  
She smiled with full of playfulness before approaching the girl quietly.   
  
Byulyi peaked at the book she was reading. Good thing, Solar was focused on reading _Sherlock Holmes_.   
  
When Byulyi saw that she was reading a mystery / thriller book, she was beyond happy. The two of them had a thing for mysteries.   
  
Byulyi went closer to Solar's ear before whispering, "Is that _The Sign Of The Four_?"   
  
Solar almost cussed, but she squealed instead. She jumped out of the chair and almost threw the book at Byulyi. The latter bit her lip to suppress the incoming laugh.   
  
Solar threw Byulyi daggers before composing herself. She was still feeling the fast pace of her heart. _Damn this kid_.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why are you reading that?"  
  
Solar looked at her confusingly. "Because I love mystery?"  
  
Byulyi smiled in victory when she proved her guess. "Do you watch anime?"  
  
Her facial expression didn't go unnoticed to Byulyi. She was certain that Solar knew she was acting weird.   
  
"Yeah? I watched some and currently watching Detective Conan--"   
  
Moonbyul cut her off. "You do? Oh, my God! I am watching the same thing! What episode are you?"  
  
Solar smiled widely to the point where her cheeks puffed and it showed her whiskers.   
  
"I am stuck on episode 396, how about you?"  
  
Byulyi smirked smugly before answering, "Done with the latest episode."  
  
Solar's jaw almost touched the floor. "974?!" Byulyi nodded. "No shit, Sherlock."   
  
They both laughed after that and continued on asking each other's questions that would prove their hunch, especially Byulyi's.  
  
When afternoon was over, Byulyi was offered to join Solar's family on dinner, but she politely declined. She had to be with her own family.   
  
Solar was sad but she understood, nonetheless. Byulyi made it up by promising that she would try next time.   
  
Byulyi lay on her bed before flashing a smile. She felt bad for judging Solar based on her looks and likes. She promised not to do it again.   
  
Her phone had no use for Byulyi, but it would probably be the only way to communicate with Solar when they're not with each other. She mentally made a note to ask for Solar's phone number tomorrow.   
  
Byulyi slept with a smile on her face, and it had been ages since the last time.


	2. Two

_Like a shadow in the dark left behind in this night  
The moon, the moon gets brighter   
It's drawing the light   
  
\- **Starry Night / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
Her heart was beating abnormally and she doesn't know why. She was asking herself and tried to find the main reason.   
  
Byulyi didn't know that the only answer to her question was sitting beside her.   
  
She shifted her gaze from the television to Solar. The latter was sleeping peacefully beside her while her head was resting on Byulyi's shoulder.   
  
Byulyi never felt so contended.  
  
Solar was slowly losing her grip on the controller as she falls asleep on Byulyi's shoulder. Her little snores were peacefully entering Byulyi's ears. The younger chuckled.   
  
"I always prefer to look at your face as you sleep than playing PlayStation 4 with you,"   
  
Byulyi unconsciously brought her hand to Solar's hair and caressed it softly. The older scooted closer to her.  
  
The younger attempted to get the throw pillow behind them without making any big movements, but failed when her fingertips couldn't even reach the soft thing. She groaned mentally.   
  
On her sixth attempt, she caught it, but her movement almost woke up the girl beside her. Byulyi sighed in relief when Solar didn't open her eyes.  
  
She placed the pillow on the carpeted floor neatly. Byulyi moved Solar's body to make her lie down comfortably. The older didn't protest and let Byulyi control her body.   
  
When Byulyi was done, she lay on her stomach and put her hand underneath her chin. She moved her face towards Solar's and scrutinized every single detail on the latter's face.   
  
Byulyi chuckled when she found herself staring at Solar. She turned around to lie down, but her soul almost left her body when she saw her mom watching her.   
  
Byulyi whispered under her breath, "M-mom,"   
  
Her heart was pounding and she doesn't know what to do or say. Byulyi's tears almost fell when her mom smiled at her lovingly.   
  
Her mom nodded at her and Byulyi understood what she wanted to say.   
  
"I love you." It was a whisper but Byulyi was able to understand her mother's words. Byulyi said the same.  
  
She stood up and went to her bedroom to get her blanket. Byulyi covered half of Solar's body with her velvet blanket.  
  
The younger sat on the sofa and tried to distract herself by playing PlayStation 4. She was trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong with her heart when Solar was near.   
  
***  
  
Solar tried so hard to pretend that she was in deep sleep. She stopped her breathing instantly when she felt Byulyi's face in front of hers.   
  
She tried to distract herself by counting down from one hundred to one. Her heartbeat was going wild when she heard Byulyi chuckled.   
  
The place went quiet and she doesn't have any idea of what was happening that time. She could hear the faint noises coming from the girl beside her. Solar assumed that Byulyi was talking to someone without waking her up.  
  
Then she felt that Byulyi left her side and went to somewhere else, hence the fading footsteps. Later on, her lower body was beneath the velvet blanket.   
  
The sofa beside her moved slightly. She, once again, assumed that Byulyi sat down and didn't go back to her side. She heard the not so loud music coming from the game they were playing earlier.   
  
Solar stretched her body as she lay down on the carpeted floor. She fell asleep while pretending to be one. She laughed mentally at her thought.   
  
Her brown orbs roamed around the corners of the room; finding a glimpse of her friend's shadow in her own home.   
  
Her eyes darted at Byulyi who was still playing. She shifted her gaze at the wide television, only to find out that her friend was playing 2k.   
  
"You're playing that boring game," She mentally slapped herself when she realized that she said those words out loud. Byulyi looked at her with her brows furrowed.   
  
"You're saying that because you don't know how to play it."   
  
There was a daring tone in Byulyi's voice and it didn't go unnoticed to Solar. She raised her right brow unknowingly.   
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
Byulyi shrugged. "I didn't say anything," Then she plastered a playful smirk on her face.  
  
Solar stood up and grabbed the another controller. She sat in an Indian sit style beside Byulyi and reached for the throw pillow before putting it above her exposed legs.  
  
Byulyi saved the game before exiting and set the game in a two-player mode.  
  
When the game started, Solar put her game face on and didn't throw a look at Byulyi. The latter found her funny and couldn't help but smile.   
  
Byulyi went easy to Solar and the latter noticed it. She put down the controller with an unwanted force and she winced in pain.   
  
"Since when did you hold back at me, Moon Byulyi?" A wide grin etched on Solar's face as she tried to annoy the younger by provoking her. And boy, she didn't fail.  
  
_Since this god damn heart started to race when you're near, Byulyi thought._  
  
She saw how Byulyi's grip on the controller tightened. The edge of Solar's lips was slowly rising; she was liking it.  
  
Of course, Solar was oblivious by her friend's developing feelings for her, so she would assume that Byulyi's actions were caused by her challenging words.   
  
Solar knew that Byulyi doesn't like to be provoked on some things she knows she was good at. And one of those some things was playing PlayStation 4.   
  
The older could tell that Byulyi already mastered all the games since she _never_ won against her friend.   
  
That's why she would _always_ prefer to sleep while her friend was playing than to be mocked by her because she sucks on that department.   
  
The intense game started in a few, and Solar was ecstatic on Byulyi's response to her provocative verbal barb.   
  
Byulyi released a frustrated sigh when she saw the scoreboard.   
  
"You have the guts to challenge me, yet you couldn't even score a point,"   
  
The younger shook her head and looked at Solar softly. The latter was pouting and Byulyi _swore_ that if they were not friends, she would've brushed her lips onto hers. Byulyi mentally cursed herself and banished her forbidden thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Why are you so good with anything?" said Solar, still pouting her lips.   
  
Byulyi looked away before answering, "I play that game many times than you can imagine, Yong."  
  
The younger ruffled Solar's hair and stood up. She offered her hand to Solar and helped her up. The latter mumbled a small _'thanks'_ to Byulyi.   
  
Solar hesitated to end her quality time with Byulyi because she knew something was wrong with her friend. When she woke up earlier, she could feel Byulyi's uneasiness.   
  
She told herself that whatever Byulyi was thinking, she needs to distract her friend from drowning in her own thoughts and help her to forget about them for the meantime.   
  
The older doesn't want to leave her alone.   
  
"Can I sleepover?"  
  
Byulyi looked at her. "Come again?"  
  
"I'll tell mom about it, don't worry." Solar smiled at her lovingly. For Byulyi, it was like the sun shined in the middle of the night.   
  
Solar went to their house and informed her mom about the sudden sleepover. She went back wearing a cute pajamas and hugging her long pillow. Solar was embarrassed to admit the fact that she couldn't sleep without her long pillow or putting her legs onto something soft and fluffy.   
  
When she arrived, Byulyi was done cleaning herself. She motioned Solar to go to her bedroom and do whatever she wanted.   
  
Byulyi went inside her bedroom and found Solar sitting on the veranda. She was looking up at the moon that illuminating the place.   
  
She smiled sadly when her heart acted like a madman it hurts. Byulyi approached the girl and sat beside her.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
Solar shifted her gaze to her and the action caused their eyes to meet. The older smiled before shaking her head in response.   
  
"Could you smile for me?"  
  
Byulyi was taken aback when she heard Solar's request. For someone, it was nothing. But for Byulyi, it was _everything_.   
  
She was hesitant for a minute, but obeyed. Byulyi smiled mischievously in front of Solar and the latter giggled.   
  
"See? When you smile, the moon gets brighter. So bright that it can over shine the sun."  
  
By that, Byulyi wasn't able to sleep. Add the fact that Solar was hugging her while Solar's leg was on top of hers as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	3. Three

_The more I squeeze you out of my body  
It becomes lingering attachment,  
Overflowing the bathtub   
My sigh fills the room  
  
\- **Starry Night / MAMAMOO**_ **  
**  
***  
  
After that long, hurtful retrospective, Byulyi found herself inside the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub. The water was high enough to reach her chin.  
  
LHer head throbbed like a motherfucker but she was used to it. Waking up having a hangover was not a foreign feeling for her.  
  
She always thought that before the day ends, the painful feeling would vanish and would make her do the same thing to feel more and more pain.  
  
LByulyi never thought to harm herself physically. She thought that it was a nonsense act and shouldn't be done by anybody.   
  
It was better for her to hurt herself with the past instead giving herself a permanent and visible scars.   
  
She tried to take away the pain by closing her eyes and thinking about happy things, but she failed when she saw Solar's face inside her head. _When will you leave my mind?_   
  
A teardrop fell that followed by another. She wouldn't let her heart win that time, so she stopped her sobs from coming out.  
  
But her mind failed her again.   
  
Next thing she knew, she was letting her body submerge into the cold water.   
  
***  
  
"Byulyi?"   
  
Solar called for Byulyi who was sitting beside her. They were stargazing on Byulyi's veranda.   
  
Byulyi glanced at her without saying anything. She just wanted to savor the moment and stare at Solar's perfect features.   
  
"I want to travel the world," said Solar without even taking her eyes off the night sky.   
  
Byulyi looked away when she heard her girlfriend. She doesn't want to respond to her words because she knew where it would lead them.   
  
"I want to see the clouds up close. I want to meet different kinds of people." She was still looking above.  
  
Byulyi looked where Solar was looking, only to see an airplane flying beneath the dark clouds.  
  
"We already talked about this, Yong,"  
  
_Of course, you will not understand.  
_  
Solar's eyes started to water. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying in front of her girlfriend. The older just nodded without throwing a glance at her girlfriend. She wanted to be mad at her for being selfish, but her heart was fast on forbidding what she wanted.  
  
_You will never understand.  
_  
Solar got up and made her way to Byulyi's bed. She faced the wall and slept without saying good night and giving Byulyi her good night kiss.  
  
***  
  
The weather wasn't nice, but for Byulyi, it was a wonderful day.   
  
Solar texted her to inform her that she'd be leaving the school at 3 p.m., that's why she was happy. It's been 2 weeks since the last time they saw each other. Byulyi had been working on her individual thesis papers and couldn't get a free time.   
  
Solar was busy doing their business plan and practicing for their group practical examination.   
  
That were the things that Solar said to Byulyi when she was asking about school works. Normal Byulyi would lend a hand and help Solar with their group practical examination, it was related to dancing and Byulyi would be a great help.   
  
But Solar immediately refused to take the offer.   
  
Because the real thing was Solar was busy on attending seminars related to her ideal job: Stewardess.   
  
Byulyi and Solar already talked about Solar not pursuing her dream job and would start a life with Byulyi after their graduation. They have been girlfriends since they were fourteen, Byulyi already made herself clear about the reason behind it.   
  
She doesn't want Solar to leave the country, and being a Stewardess would put Solar's life at stake. Byulyi just wanted to make sure that Solar would work in a safe environment without making Byulyi worry about her safety.   
  
Fifteen year-old Solar agreed to Byulyi and made a promise to get a safest job after graduating. At first, Solar doesn't have any problems with it. There was a sudden change of heart when Byulyi said her reasons.   
  
As time passes by, Solar was slowly growing up and has built a strong desire to do what she wanted to do. She was slowly understanding the difference between her wants and needs.   
  
And she finally found out that Byulyi was selfish for brainwashing her and made her believe that being a Stewardess was a delicate job. Solar slowly unwrapped the lies from Byulyi's words and finally saw the reality.   
  
She wanted to be mad at Byulyi but her heart couldn't find any reasons to be mad at her girlfriend. Solar understood her reasons and even considered it _once_ , but she had to make a decision and choose between her heart and her dream.  
  
She already knew the answer, she was just scared to say it to Byulyi.   
  
Solar even lied about taking Tourism. She persuaded her friend with her convincing words and she won nonetheless.   
  
Byulyi arrived at Solar's University. She saw her girlfriend walking with her friends. Once Solar saw Byulyi, she hurriedly kissed her friends' cheeks goodbye and ran towards Byulyi.  
  
Solar jumped on Byulyi and threw her arms to the younger. She wrapped her legs around Byulyi's waist and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.   
  
"I missed you," She whispered. Her warm breath touched Byulyi's sensitive part and it sent shivers to her spine. Byulyi chuckled.   
  
"I missed you, too," Byulyi wrapped her arms around Solar's waist and stayed like that for a minute. The judgmental look on the people's faces were not going to stop their selves from publicly displaying their affections.   
  
Byulyi tucked Solar's hair strands behind her ear when the older untangled herself from her girlfriend. Solar looked at Byulyi with full of love.   
  
The older felt a strong guilt inside her body when she looked at her girlfriend. She was telling herself that she was choosing the right path and would end up to the place where she wanted to be.   
  
Solar was mentally saying sorry to Byulyi as she looks at her. She could feel her heart shattering and couldn't help but smile sadly. That smile didn't go unnoticed to Byulyi.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Solar immediately shook her head and flashed a forced smile in front of Byulyi. She reached for Byulyi's hand and intertwined their fingers.   
  
Byulyi was quietly observing her girlfriend as they walk to the restaurant. _Maybe I am seeing things wrong_ , she thought.   
  
Her eyes darted at the back of her girlfriend.   
  
_Solar will not break her own promise._  
  
Then a soft voice invaded her system. _"How can you say so?"_  
  
_I just know.  
_  
***  
  
Solar was sitting at the edge of the pier, hanging her legs as she stares at the setting sun. Tomorrow would be their graduation.   
  
She should be happy because she was able to make it to the beginning of her journey, but she felt the opposite.   
  
Solar couldn't help but think about Byulyi.   
  
Byulyi was holding two bottles of beer as she approaches her girlfriend sitting at the edge of the pier. She smiled wholeheartedly. Byulyi placed herself beside Solar.  
  
She handed the other bottle to Solar and the latter accepted it, still looking at the sun.  
  
"Cheers for making it even if there were bumps on the road," said Byulyi before clinking her bottle on Solar's.   
  
Solar smiled. "What time is your graduation?"   
  
"7 in the morning," said Byulyi.   
  
"That sucks, though. Mine's in the afternoon."   
  
Byulyi groaned. "Morning session means early sleep. Ah, fuck this."  
  
Solar laughed at her girlfriend's statement. The thought of her leaving Byulyi was too much for her heart it hurts. She's going to miss their bond.   
  
"That's fine. I will go to yours with your family," said Solar. Byulyi shifted her gaze to her when she said those. Her eyes widened.   
  
"For real?!"  
  
"For real."  
  
Byulyi clapped her hands in excitement. "I'll go to yours, then,"   
  
Solar stopped drinking her beer and froze on her spot. "Are you sure?"  
  
Byulyi nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes bored on Byulyi's face and it made her heart break many times in a short period of time.   
  
The sun was slowly saying goodbye to the two. Byulyi leaned her head on Solar's shoulder. Her breathing became slow as she closes her eyes.  
  
"You love me, Yong,"  
  
Solar closed her eyes as well, cherishing every second with Byulyi.   
  
She pretended that she didn't hear her girlfriend. "Hm?"  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
Solar leaned her head on Byulyi's before answering, "Of course, I do."   
  
Little did she know that Solar already applied to an airline company and was scheduled to fly after her graduation.   
  
***  
  
Laughter filled Solar's house as they celebrate their success with Byulyi's family. Some of Solar's relatives also came to witness her achieve her dreams.   
  
Byulyi was talking to her cousin as Solar accommodates other guests. Her eyes couldn't find its way out of Byulyi. She doesn't want to leave yet.   
  
She looked at her wrist watch and she knew that it was her cue to get ready.  
  
Solar approached her girlfriend and kissed her cheeks. She told her that she's going outside to get something. Byulyi wanted to come with her but Solar insisted that she's fine and would be back after.   
  
She went outside and looked at Byulyi's house. Byulyi's mom was patiently waiting for her to come out. Sadness was etched on Solar's face when she tried to smile at Byulyi's mom.   
  
"Please take care of yourself. Don't worry about Byulyi, I'll make her understand," Byulyi's mom smiled at Solar. She hugged the younger and caressed her back soothingly.   
  
"I am sorry."   
  
"Don't be, it's the least I can do for you in order to achieve your goals."   
  
Solar nodded before looking back at their house. She went inside the car that was waiting for her.   
  
She left the country with a heavy and broken heart.  
  
Solar whispered under her breath the words Byulyi wasn't aware of.   
  
_"I'll be back, Byul. Don't get tired of waiting for me."_  
  
***  
  
Byulyi rise from the cold water and immediately gasped for air. She could feel her heart pounding and she wasn't happy with it.   
  
She held tightly on the sides of the bathtub as her body trembles uncontrollably. Her breathing was rushed and she felt the stingy feeling inside her chest.  
  
Even if her body was wet, Byulyi got up and searched for her phone. Her hands were cold and shaking as she dials Wheein's number.   
  
_"What's up, Moonstar?"_  
  
Her lips trembled before speaking.  
  
"Come here, Wheein. Help me--"  
  
Byulyi's body dropped to the floor.  
  
_"What happened?!"_  
  
"I-- can't--"  
  
She took a deep, deep breath.   
  
_"I'm on my way. Hold on, Unnie."_  
  
Wheein hung up on Byulyi. The older managed to pull herself up and went to her bedroom to wear something. When she was done, she went straight to the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

_A day just like any other, repeats over and over again  
But I wait for tomorrow anyway   
  
Right here, by myself at the end of the day   
Until, until the dawn comes   
I'm tracing what you left behind  
  
\- **Starry Night / MAMAMOO**_  
  
***  
  
"Hey, have you seen Solar? I haven't seen her since she told me she's going to get something," Solar's cousin shook his head slowly.   
  
Byulyi pouted. "Okay, maybe I'll find her myself, then. Thanks!"  
  
She spotted Solar's mother outside with her mom.  
  
"Auntie, where's Solar?"  
  
Her mother answered her.   
  
"She left,"  
  
"I know, she told me about--"  
  
"No, she left the country."  
  
Byulyi was furious when her mother told her about Solar's departure.   
  
She was throwing anything inside their house. Her heart was full of rage that time it hurts. Byulyi wanted to cry, but no tears wanted to come out from her tired eyes.  
  
"Mom, please tell me that you're joking," said Byulyi. She kneeled in front of her mother and the old woman looked away. The look on Byulyi's face was one of the reasons why Solar chose to leave without saying goodbye.   
  
Solar just couldn't bear it.  
  
"Stand up, Byulyi. You need to understand Yongsun,"   
  
She lowered her head as she keeps on pleading. "I am willing to understand everything, just please, tell me that she's still here."  
  
Her mother shook her head many times. "She left, Byulyi. Please understand that she needs to fulfill her dreams,"  
  
"I can help her fulfill it! Can't she do it with me?" Her voice broke.   
  
"Are you sure you can? You just stopped her from doing it, Byulyi."  
  
She wasn't able to say things. Her mother was right.  
  
"Cool your head. Maybe she left you because she's too good for you."  
  
***  
  
Byulyi, once again, found herself sitting at the end of the pier. Her gaze was far away from the blazing sun.   
  
She was staring at the horizon blankly. Her mind was flying somewhere and she doesn't know where.   
  
A small figure of a woman sat beside her, looking at the horizon before shifting her gaze at her. Byulyi felt something weird to the woman right next to her. She wasn't the one whom she called earlier.   
  
"Don't let yourself to get drown alone, Unnie. Take me with you,"  
  
Hyejin's soft voice entered Byulyi's ears. The presence of the woman alone could make her smile in the middle of heartbreaking hours.  
  
"I don't want to drag others down with me,"  
  
"Then let me pull you out of the sea of the past."  
  
The oldest chuckled. Hyejin and her words really has an impact on Byulyi. What more if Wheein was with them?   
  
"I guess I'm late,"  
  
Wheein joined the two and sat down on Byulyi's left. The older was in the middle of the two babies.   
  
"Have you bought it, Wheein-ah?"  
  
Wheein raised the plastic bag she was holding. "Alcohol is important in this kind of reunion."  
  
Byulyi laughed before shaking her head. "How are you, Hyejin?"  
  
"Still fatal,"  
  
Wheein laughed so loud as she pulls her head back. The youngest earned a punch on the her arms from the younger.   
  
"How about your job?" asked Byulyi.  
  
The two looked at her suspiciously. Wheein and Hyejin exchanged looks that only them could understand.   
  
The youngest was hesitant to answer the older's question, but she did anyways.   
  
"It's... fine, I guess? All of the crew are given a 6 months vacation,"  
  
Byulyi stopped breathing for five seconds before taking a deep breath. She was frozen on her spot and her eyes were sparkling due to the tears that were about to come out.   
  
_Finally, she's going to have the rest she deserves_ , she thought.   
  
"I'm happy to know that Ms. Park Bom considered my idea." said Byulyi.  
  
Wheein sighed. The group was silent for five minutes.   
  
Hyejin broke the deafening silence. "Enough about me. How are you two?"  
  
The younger was fast to get what Hyejin wanted to do.   
  
"I am currently working on a new piece that will be included in my own exhibit!" Wheein exclaimed.   
  
Byulyi looked at her with her mouth covered by her hand. Her eyes widened and smile after realizing what she said.  
  
"You will have your _own_ exhibit?!" Byulyi made sure she was hearing things right.  
  
Hyejin interfered. "It will be held at the grand hall next month."  
  
"Holy shit, I'm so proud of you, Wheein-ah! Look at you, achieving every single dream of yours," Byulyi wiped her tears off. The younger chuckled at her unnie's sudden action.   
  
"How about you, unnie?"  
  
Byulyi sniffed. "Well, I am planning to expand the airline and buy another set of airplanes that can go back and forth between west and east,"  
  
The youngest smirked before drinking her beer. Wheein grinned widely before doing the same thing.   
  
"You're damn rich and famous, and you're still single," said Wheein.  
  
Byulyi just smiled meaningfully at the two.   
  
"Do you regret stopping _her_ from reaching her dreams?" said Hyejin.  
  
The oldest hang her head low as she thinks of the best answer on the question.   
  
"No, I don't. If not for my idiotic decision making, she wouldn't be able to explore the field she wanted to explore," The two nodded and kept silent. "Plus, I can see that she is having fun. As long as she's smiling, I'm fine."  
  
"But look at yourself, you're not mentally stable," said Wheein.  
  
"It's fine, I'm already used to it."  
  
No one dared to speak and continued on emptying their bottles.  
  
Wheein brought a bluetooth speaker and connected to her cellphone.   
  
"Let the music bury our feelings."  
  
A familiar guitar tune played as they look at the setting sun. 

_Our memories fade away with the sunset  
Deny it, close my eyes  
But why won't you leave my head?  
Leave me alone  
I'm falling apart_  
  
Byulyi smiled when she saw an airplane. 

She brought her hand up and positioned it as if she was reaching for it.

Then a tear fell from her tired eyes. _  
  
_ fin _.  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. sequel

Who am I to let you all down? The sequel is up! You can find it on my works. Thank you for everything. 

STREAM MARIA. STREAM DIET BY PEAKBOY FT. WHEEIN.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


End file.
